SWEAT
by Ballyuk
Summary: A series of vignettes taking several scenes from the show in a different and more smutty direction. Clark is a lucky, lucky boy! Rated NC-17 for obvious reasons.
1. Talon trouble

Author's Note: I do not own the characters. Due credit goes to the writers of the episodes from which I have borrowed scenes (Todd Slavkin, Darren Swimmer, Stephen S. DeKnight, Jeff Loeb and Genevieve Sparling) and the directors of those episodes (William Gereghty, Greg Beeman, James Marshall & Kevin G. Fair). There is no purpose to this story other than to hone my writing of in-character sex scenes.

* * *

 **SWEAT.**

* * *

 **Talon trouble.**

Lana sighed resignedly into the phone. After a fruitless hour of making calls, she was now at her wits end. Nobody capable of doing the job was available in Smallville, and the few in Granville who _were_ prepared to answer the phone were simply not interested in heading over to Smallville to complete a fairly menial task that would not earn them enough money to make the trip worthwhile.

Lana frowned as her gaze panned across the walls of the small room, taking in the coloured tiles and the Egyptian motifs dotted about the place. The quirkiness was somehow completely befitting of the building. Her dream of transforming an old run-down movie theatre into a hip - and importantly, _profitable_ \- coffee hangout for the locals had never looked so far away though. Every time she thought she was making headway, something unexpected and frustrating cropped up. The Talon had been open for a while now, and though it had replaced The Beanery as the town's coffee hangout, the margins were still extremely tight. Seeking to make the Talon more affordable than The Beanery was a noble gesture, but was the place _ever_ going to make money?

Just as she was about to give up and attempt to fix the problem herself, she had a thought. Jonathan Kent had always been a kind and generous man who, despite being kept busy with a farm to run, was perfectly happy to offer his services to the people of Smallville. In many ways, he cared more about the local community than the politicians actually elected to serve the people. As a farmer, Mr Kent had learned a number of useful skills in order to manage his farm and keep costs down. He was renowned as a handyman, often taking a look at problematic farm equipment for neighbouring farmers. There was the issue of Mr Kent's resentment towards the Luthors to consider though. Lex was Lana's business partner in her new venture, and Lana realised that Mr Kent might not be too happy to carry out a favour that benefits a Luthor. That said, Mr Kent wasn't the sort to deny a favour to somebody who needed his help. On reflection, Lana felt that Mr Kent would see it as helping her out rather than helping Lex and the Luthors out. She dialled the number to the Kent farm.

"Hello?" a voice answered after four rings. It was Martha Kent.

"Hi Mrs Kent, it's Lana. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Lana. What can I do for you?"

"I uh...have a plumbing problem that needs urgent attention. The Talon's sprung a leak and I can't seem to stop it. Lex is out of town, and every plumber from here to Granville doesn't want to be called out tonight. I was hoping, if Mr Kent had some time, that maybe he could come over and take a look."

"Oh, I'm afraid you just missed him," Martha regrettably informed Lana. "One of the cows took a turn for the worse earlier and Jonathan's out with the vet at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Lana, genuinely sincere as she knew the Kents thought the world of their livestock, small though it was. She was going to suggest trying for a plumber again but Martha piped up first.

"I'll let him know about the plumbing. I'm sure he won't mind taking a look." Again, the warmth was sincere.

"Thank you, Mrs Kent."

* * *

Lana stood behind what was once the concessions stand in the old theatre's lobby, unsure of what to do. She had already placed a small bucket beneath the leaking pipe under the sink in the small room behind, draining it on a couple of occasions as it was filling so rapidly. Her attention fell on the drawer behind the counter. Slowly, she opened it.

Amongst the assorted knick knacks were some pictures of her ex-boyfriend Whitney Fordman, dressed in military fatigues. Whitney had been a senior at Smallville High when she was still a freshman, and his family ran the local Fordman's department store. Rather than enrolling in college, Whitney had decided to join the Marines, recently being deployed on a mission to somewhere in the Far East. Though Lana had ended her relationship with Whitney, she still cared about him a great deal and was worried right now. Neither she nor his mother had heard from him for quite some time. Lana lifted the photo out of the drawer and stared at it as a mixture of emotions ran through her mind.

She did not hear the figure quietly entering the premises. Once Clark noticed that she was miles away, he didn't want to startle her. He took a few soft steps forward before speaking.

"Based on what Mom said, I was half-expecting to find a swimming pool."

Lana looked up suddenly from staring at Whitney's visage, to see Clark dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, with his usual unruly mop of dark hair, a hint of a smile and what were known as his 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Clark! Hi!" she expressed in surprise. She had been expecting Mr Kent.

"Dad couldn't get away, but I know my way around a wrench too," Clark offered in hope. Spotting the picture of Whitney still in her hand, he enquired, "Any news from the military?"

Lana's mood became sullen. "I'm really worried. Whitney's been missing for over a month. The military even sent back his personal effects to his Mom. She gave me my necklace back."

Lana put the picture away and lifted out a small lead-lined box. Clark frowned. The necklace had as its centrepiece a jewel cut from green meteor rock, made to look like emerald. When she used to wear the necklace, he struggled to go near her without looking clumsy. Eventually he'd learned that green meteor rock was to be avoided at all costs. Clark hoped that Lana would not open the box, so of course she went and did the opposite. The radiation from the Kryptonite immediately went to work on Clark's bloodstream, causing him to wince and take a step back. The excruciating pain was building.

"You gonna start wearing that again?" he asked tentatively, trying to hide his agony.

Lana closed the box, giving Clark some much-needed respite once the radiation was contained. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't feel right. I have to know he's safe first."

Clark decided to offer some words of reassurance. "Well if anyone can get through it, Whitney can."

Lana smiled, grateful that Clark cared. She confessed what she had been feeling over this past month. "Thank you. You know, I sent him a video telling him that I was breaking up with him. I'm still at school and the whole long-distance thing was never gonna work out. But...part of me still feels guilty for doing it. I mean, he's out there fighting against who knows what. Just knowing there was somebody for him back home would have lifted his spirits. I guess I just don't want him thinking that I don't care."

Clark was just processing the fact that she had actually broken up with Whitney. She hadn't given much of an inkling before now. "Lana, you've both been through a lot together and I'm pretty sure that he knows you still care."

"Yeah maybe you're right," replied Lana, looking at the floor between them. Then she perked up. "So, Mr I'm-handy-with-a-wrench, care to take a look?"

Clark smiled, following Lana through the door into the back room and the leaky sink unit, the cupboard door beneath which had been left fully open, revealing the leaking pipe and the steadily filling bucket.

He crouched down to take a closer look, and Lana crouched down beside him.

"24 hour plumbing is a myth," Lana announced. "I called every plumber in Smallville and the soonest anyone can show up is tomorrow morning."

"By that time, you'll need a snorkel. Let me see what I can do," said Clark, reaching out and trying to twist the section of pipe beneath the nut just above the u-bend. It proved to be an unwise decision as the water started leaking more quickly.

"Oh, wrong way," said Lana.

Clark twisted it the other way, and the pressure from the pipe forced the water out from just beneath the nut in two spurts, each directly aimed at Clark's and Lana's faces. Both instinctively put a hand out in a futile attempt to shield themselves from the blast as Lana yelped.

"Ah, the threads are history," Clark sputtered as water continued to douse them both liberally. "I need a wrench!"

Lana leapt to her feet, dashing out of the room. Now that she was temporarily out of the way, Clark summoned up his heat vision and directed it beneath the nut, quelling the spray, sealing the joint and leaving a small amount of steam to dissipate. The plumbing would work almost as good as new. He ran a hand down his soaked face and through his wet hair, somewhat pleased that he had come to Lana's rescue. A second later and Lana had returned with a wrench and a towel.

She was more than a little bit surprised to see that there was no longer a leak. "How did you do that?"

"I just kept twisting and turning and it stopped," he answered as he stood back up, looking mightily proud of himself.

Lana's attention fell away from the now fixed plumbing and onto Clark's muscular chest and torso, rippling through the thin fabric of his t-shirt as it clung to him. Clark in a wet t-shirt was one of Lana's fantasies and now fantasy had become reality. Her eyes bugged out and she gulped - her mouth suddenly feeling dry and the room suddenly feeling a few degrees warmer.

Realising she had gone quiet and feeling nervous and awkward, she looked back at the fixed plumbing before addressing Clark. "Maybe one day I'll figure out how Clark Kent does the things he does."

Handing him the towel, she added. "You're soaked through. Maybe you should take that shirt off before you catch a cold."

Though he knew that was never going to be the case, Clark nodded and shyly complied, leaving Lana mesmerised as he began to towel off his damp skin. The muscular chest and abs were now fully on display. Her focus fell on a droplet of water as it inched its way down his chest and settled in a small crevice between Clark's remarkably well-defined abs. She desperately wanted to reach out and wipe it away. Clark was unaware of the effect he was having on Lana while his face was hidden in the towel as he dried off his face and hair.

Having finally towelled off, Clark now noticed a totally transfixed Lana staring at his chest. Glancing down, he'd dried off sufficiently so it wasn't that. No, she was totally caught up in him. His eyes found hers and in that moment, Lana blinked her stupor away. She turned her head this way and that as she searched desperately for something else to catch her attention. No matter where she looked, her mind kept straying to an image of Clark's well-built physique. She was a goner and she knew it.

Clearing her throat, she almost whispered, "I should clean up."

In her haste to get herself away from the sexual tension, her foot slipped on the small puddle of water on the floor between them, send her careening face first right into Clark's bare chest. Her hands found his pecs reflexively just as Clark's hands quickly found her arms to support her. Just the feel of her soft skin on his body caused Clark to shudder inside - the blood quickly winding its way south. As he watched her look up at him, he could only drink her in as he saw it in slow motion. Her head tilting upwards first to reveal her face, and then her eyes following so she was finally looking up at him in a way he had always wished she would look at him. Like he was the centre of her universe.

He took careful note of her features - each individual point in his mind was perfection adding up to a whole that was beyond perfection. Her brunette hair was loosely tied and was still carrying the delicate floral scent of her shampoo. Her large brown eyes spoke of both nervousness and hopefulness. The way her cute little nose crinkled. Lips that called to him like a homing beacon. The slightly exotic hue of her skin. The roundness of her face that captured her youthful innocence yet gave a clue as to the woman she would one day become. He could feel her breath against his skin, and it made the hairs on his neck stand up in anticipation. This was a close as he'd ever dared to get to her.

The magnetic pull was so strong that neither could back away. There was a small part of their brains that was telling them that this might not be a good idea, but the larger part of their brains was telling them that it was now or never. Lana leaned up as Clark canted downwards, and now they were mere inches apart. The first caress was nervous and gentle.

However, once that connection was made, all bets were off. As the kiss deepened, Clark's hands made their way up her arms, over her shoulders and along her neck until his palms settled on her cheeks. That simple movement pulled Lana in deeper and her lips parted over his - their heads swaying left to find that perfect unbreakable contact.

Lana softly moaned as she melted into him, and it was a sound that was even better than the one in his dreams. This was better than the time Lana was under the influence of the Nicodemus flower, because unlike then, it was her fully in control of her actions. When she came up for air, he was almost disappointed. He could stay locked like this forever. Then, Lana wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him back in, letting him enjoy the warmth, the softness and the taste of her lips.

Yet again, Lana pulled away, causing Clark to look at her quizzically. Her face looked flushed from the sheer steaminess of their clinch, but she didn't look like she was regretting it. Without saying a word, Lana's hand travelling down Clark's chest and abs, tracing the outline of their definition. Her eyes glanced down at the prominent bulge in his jeans, and inside she was delighted that she had turned him on.

Buoyed by his response, she let her hand travel further down while she kept her eyes locked on his. Now she was at the waistband of his jeans. Her hand continued down and slid inside the waistband of his boxers and she made contact with his hardening cock for the very first time, eliciting a gasp from Clark.

"Lana?" he practically choked, almost pulling himself away. His brain was locked in a battle between continuing and stopping, and the part begging him to continue won out. He shivered as he felt her slightly cool fingers stroke along the length before settling down at the base. His clothes would have to come off before he ripped them.

"Please Clark. I want to and I know you want me to," she replied in a husky voice thick with desire.

At Clark's imperceptible nod, she proceeded to undo Clark's belt before unbuttoning his jeans. All Clark wanted was for her hand to stroke his cock once more. There was no feeling quite like having a girl touch you there for the first time. And for it to be someone as beautiful as Lana was the ultimate bonus. Within seconds, his jeans and boxers had been slid down to his knees, and Lana's hand was cupping his swollen balls.

As she began to grip his length and start stroking it, it was apparent that this wasn't something she had done before. Her grip was soft, as if she feared hurting him. Once she'd built up a bit of rhythm, she felt emboldened enough to tighten her grip and increase the vigorousness of the strokes.

Clark wasn't sure how far they were going to go, or indeed _if_ he could actually go that far, but the sensation of Lana's fingers was too pleasurable to deny. He slumped back against the wall, all the while remaining in Lana's grip as she kneeled down beside him so they were face to face once more. He pulled her in for another passionate clinch, and one which serve to make Lana forcefully grip his cock and tug away with intent - the sensations coursing from her fingers, along the skin, down into his balls, up his spine and into his brain. Opening their mouths at the same time, their tongues found one another, adding new depths to the intensity of the moment.

Clark closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. His skin was tingling all over and his balls felt like they were on fire. Only now, he could feel heat building behind his eyes and he knew what that meant. Lana was once again the catalyst for his heat vision. He reluctantly pulled his lips away under the pretence of taking a breath but he really needed to figure out a way to stave off his heat vision from manifesting at an inopportune moment. Now was not the time to learn that she could bring it on with actual physical contact too. The ministrations down below continued and he could feel it as the sensation of Lana's dainty hand maintaining a tight grip around him stimulated him towards completion. He was seconds away, to judge by the tightening in his balls.

"Lana, I'm gonna...!"

He couldn't complete his sentence as his orgasm took hold. Lana had pressed her lips to his once more as she leaned her body into his bare chest. Her hand was now massaging him eagerly from behind her at an angle that would keep her out of the direct path of any eruption.

The geyser that she had summoned from him sprayed out with considerable force, gushing upwards and spattering the ceiling. Three bursts that looked as though someone had aimed a Super Soaker gun at the ceiling, and a fourth burst that squirted up about a foot and landed on Lana's hand and wrist while it was still pumping away at him. Clark's head rocked back against the wall behind him with enough impact to leave a crack in the tiling. He did not feel a thing, and Lana didn't notice it either.

Breathing hard and finally opening his eyes, he was somewhat confused to see Lana staring up at the ceiling. She looked stunned and for a moment, he panicked thinking that his heat vision had indeed been set off just like it always did in his dreams. Gingerly following her eye line, he saw for himself the result of his moment of bliss, hanging down a few inches from the ceiling like a sticky fluid stalactite.

"I...," he began, but couldn't find the words.

"That good huh?" said Lana, a little dazed and with her hand still wrapped around his slowly shrinking member.

Neither of them knew what to say next. Lana's attention then fell on her hand, slick with whatever cum wasn't hanging from the ceiling, and then Clark's cock, slick from whatever cum she'd massaged onto it. She carefully took her hand away, mesmerised by what had just transpired. Her fingers looked like they've been webbed together by the viscous substance.

The silence was broken by Clark's cell phone suddenly ringing. Fumbling to pull up his boxers and jeans while reaching into his pocket to retrieve the phone, he answered it without looking at the caller, accidentally pressing the button twice and putting the caller on speaker.

"H-hello?" He answered, slightly out of breath.

"Clark, hey. I just wanted to find out how it's going." It was his dad!

"DAD!" Clark almost yelled. He turned beetroot at this turn of events - his own father calling him just after he'd exploded like an errant hosepipe. He'd had his dream girl's hand pumping away on his manhood mere seconds earlier.

Lana scuttled away wide eyed, grabbing the towel and wiping her hands guiltily. They were both acting like they'd been busted, yet there was nobody here to see them. Nobody else could possibly know.

"Uh, yeah. I-I managed to fix it. The pipe just needed a little persuasion. I think it's OK now."

"Good. You don't wanna tug the pipe too much or else you'll bust the nut and before you know it, it's everywhere. You know what you're like with these things," his father chuckled, unaware that he'd been put on speaker.

Lana and Clark stared wide eyed at one another now. _You don't say!_

"Dad!" Clark squeaked. "I know, but it's alright. We got it working again. We're just cleaning up."

"Alright. Anyway, your Mom wanted to know when you'd be back home for dinner. Say, why don't you ask Lana if she wants to come?"

The double meaning behind this conversation was freaking both Clark and Lana out now. His father knew nothing of what had just happened but everything he was saying made it sound like he may as well have been there. Banishing that thought, Lana spoke up.

"Hi Mr Kent. Thank you but it's getting late. I still have a couple of things I need to take care of before tomorrow."

"Well you're free to come over any time you like, Lana," offered Mr Kent.

The call ended and Clark and Lana stared at his cell phone for a moment before simply bursting out laughing. What else could they do?

"Thank God he only called instead of stopping by. Can you imagine?" said Lana, directing her gaze towards the ceiling.

Clark shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to. I think we need to clean this mess up before we get any more surprises."

Nodding, Lana went and fetched a mop and bucket. They both knew that this was going to be a regular thing. Though they'd not had time to discuss the situation, they both knew there was something to build on.


	2. Heat and cold

**Heat and cold.**

Clark sat inside the booth in the corner of the cafeteria overlooking the ice rink, observing the groups of skaters below circuiting the rink with varying degrees of success. Good or bad, they all looked as though they were enjoying themselves regardless as the spotlights hovered over and around them. Clark was cradling a cup of hot chocolate while the other sat on the table going cold.

It had thus far been a very enjoyable date, and it hadn't taken long for Clark to remember once more why being with Alicia made him feel more comfortable in his own skin. She didn't yet know about his alien origins but he had told (and in some cases, shown) her about his abilities. Blonde, beautiful and sweet, but above all, Alicia was like a kindred spirit. During the first meteor shower, she had become meteor-infected and developed the ability to teleport. So scared were her parents of how to deal with this, that Alicia had become a virtual prisoner in her own home. She was being made to hide her abilities from the outside world just as Clark had, with the isolation causing her to become melancholy and introverted.

The other effect of her situation was a tendency towards obsession. Last time, Alicia's obsession with Clark had led her to threatening and attacking Lana, resulting in Alicia being committed to Belle Reve. Clark had not wanted that for her at all but at the same time, maybe it was for the best. Now she was out but was she really better?

All of that seemed to disappear when the two of them were together though. Alicia appreciated that Clark didn't look at her abilities as an affliction but rather something that was part of her character. She was still Alicia to him. It also helped that each regarded the other as hot. The little tumble on the ice felt refreshing and brought Clark a semblance of being normal, not to mention having her lying on top of him wasn't something to complain about.

The window overlooking the rink started from the top of the table and reached the ceiling. The glass felt cold to the touch, reflecting the temperature on the rink itself. The cafeteria had slowly been emptying as Clark sat and waited. The pleather-upholstered seating was high-backed and position around the remaining three sides of the table, giving a little privacy to diners. There were four other tables laid out in this manner, all overlooking the ice. Further inside the cafeteria was the serving area with a flame grill behind it, where people could choose their food and order drinks, paying for them before taking them to their table. Apart from a couple of other skaters on the far side engaged in conversation, and maybe a couple of members of staff popping in and out of the swinging door behind the counter, the cafeteria was now pretty quiet.

He smiled as he saw Alicia approaching the table. She had gone to freshen up while he ordered the hot chocolate, and her distracted frown disappeared immediately once she spotted him. Making her way over, she sat down opposite him and took her polystyrene cup.

"There you are. I thought I'd lost you," said Clark.

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily," Alicia teased back, taking a sip from her cup. "Oh, I let it get cold. Would you mind?"

As she held the cup in front of him, Clark grinned. She knew he could warm it up again. Taking a glance to make sure no-one could see them, he squinted at the cup and focussed a small beam of heat vision, instantly turning her drink back into proper hot chocolate. Alicia put the cup to her lips once more and blew at the top.

"Thanks."

Clark reached over and put his hand on Alicia's on the table. "So, what do you want to do next?" he asked her.

Alicia thought about it, grinning wickedly to mask her unease. She didn't want to let on to Clark about how moments earlier she'd been frightened by the appearance of Dr. McBride from Belle Reve at the ice rink. More than that, she didn't want to take Dr. McBride's advice to stay away from Clark. Clark was strong, and he would protect her.

"Um, you want to go for a drive?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Alicia pretended to mull it over before replying, "Have you ever been to California?"

The chuckle escaped Clark's mouth before he could stop it. Alicia was talking about two high school kids taking off on a road trip. He nodded along, still smiling, and decided to humour her.

"California? Sure, let's jump in the truck and we'll go to California right now."

Observing her closely, he saw that she wasn't offended in the slightest. Instead, she put the rim of her cup between her pearly whites and smiled seductively - the glare of the spotlight from the rink passing the window at that same moment and lending her eyes a mischievous glint that was irresistible to Clark. She also wasn't joking.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and when she nodded slightly, he carried on. "Alicia, going to California would be..."

"Crazy?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

Alicia sighed, putting down her drink. "No, I know that it sounds crazy. I just...I just want to go somewhere where nobody knows me or what I did. And I want you to come with me."

She was fighting to keep upbeat, with the shock of seeing Dr. McBride yet to leave her system. She could also see Clark's reluctance. It _was_ a bold step, and one she would have to explain during the trip. As nice as Clark was, she couldn't be sure he would fully understand. Maybe she needed him to see for himself just how important he was to her.

"I can't. I mean, as much as I'd want to be with you...," he began to explain as Alicia lowered her eyes, disappointed. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine!" Alicia lied in a breezy tone, steeling her resolve. "At least let me give you your surprise."

"Wow! You got me a surprise?"

"Yeah!" smiled Alicia. "But you have to close your eyes first. No peeking," she further insisted.

Clark did as he was told, sporting a goofy grin as she shut his eyes tightly, much like a child would do to get their way with their parents. His height meant that he had sat as he usually did, with his legs apart. Alicia took a quick glance around the cafeteria and noted that absolutely nobody was looking at them. Looking out over the ice, nobody would be able to see them from there either. She decided to go for it.

"No peeking!" she reiterated, slowing sliding down off her seat and beneath the table.

"I'm not peeking Alicia, I promise!" Clark answered her, happy to continue this little game.

Only he didn't know what this little game was. At least not until he felt a tug on his fly as Alicia began to undo the buttons extremely quickly, reaching in with her hand and fondling his manhood through his boxer shorts before fishing it out through the fly hole. Clark was so startled, it took him a few seconds to realise what was going on, and by then, the cool feel of Alicia's slender fingers around him had brought his cock standing to attention. He flinched in his seat.

"Alicia?" he coughed, wide-eyed and frantically glancing around. His cheeks flushed red immediately.

"Shh. Close your eyes," Alicia whispered, her face so close to his cock that he could feel her breath up against it.

Blinking in shock, he looked beneath the table to see Alicia staring up at him, her eyes smouldering and a devilish smile forming on her lips. They were little more than an inch away from him and he could see her hand comfortably wrapped around him. It felt incredible.

He watched as she opened her mouth and put it around the tip - her tongue swirling around the head and making him flinch once more. He was even harder now. Whatever urges he had to stop her were overtaken by the sensations she was sending through him. Every little touch and motion rippling through his nerves and into his brain. All he could do was shuffle forward so he could recline in his seat as more and more of him disappeared into Alicia's willing mouth.

He now knew why guys considered this to be such a treat. Alicia had adjusted her position and pulled him to pointing straight ahead so it was less strenuous for her, and more pleasurable for him. He couldn't see how much of him she'd taken but it felt like the whole thing. Alicia then pulled away to release him, tantalising him again by licking the underside from base to tip before swallowing him. Those sensations of cool followed by heat made Clark want to blow his load there and then. He wasn't going to last long.

The satisfied moan that escaped from Alicia brought him right to the edge, and with it came a burning sensation right behind his eyes. _Not now!_

Rocking his head back and closing his eyes, he whispered her name and it only made her increase her efforts. Sensing that he was close, she lifted her head slightly so she was only sucking the first couple of inches, using her hand to stroke him to completion. She had no intention of pulling her mouth away. She was new to this game but quickly found that she loved it. She loved that she could make Clark react to her like that.

With a final muffled grunt, Clark's hips thrust upwards and he exploded down Alicia's throat. Spurt after spurt after spurt, and not once did she pull away. He could feel her trying to breathe as she continued to stroke him up and down. She wouldn't waste a drop, swallowing everything he had to give.

Breathing hard, Clark opened his eyes and they were still on fire. His vision was also blurred. He would have to expel the heat vision somehow, but he didn't want to set the place on fire. Glancing around, there was still nobody in sight. In the corner he spotted the flame grill just over the back of the seat beside him. It was unmanned and there didn't appear to be anything cooking on it. Focussing his eyes, he let a stream of white-hot energy shoot directly at the bottom of the grill, sending a 2-foot roaring flame into the air which died away as soon as it had flared up.

Sighing in contentment and no little relief, he took a deep breath to calm himself. There was no doubt about it though. He felt wonderful and incredibly alive. Then his thoughts went back to Alicia. Was she OK?

Alicia climbed back out from under the table, this time alongside him. Taking a napkin from the table, she wiped the edge of her mouth before looking at Clark. She looked even more contented than he was, if that were possible. A contented Alicia was even more beautiful in his opinion. Acting all nonchalant, Alicia simply lifted her hot chocolate once more and took a sip, unconcerned that it had cooled down yet again. Clark could only stare in awe. Suddenly aware that he was still outside of his jeans, he tucked himself back in and buttoned up, shuffling to adjust himself in his seat.

They were so wrapped up in one another that neither was aware of the discussion between two members of staff down beside the grill.

"I don't know how it got started. It just wouldn't flame so that's why I called you," said the first staff member.

"It's an old one," explained the other more senior staffer. "It just needs a swift kick every now and then."

They continued to watch the grill as it built up sufficient flame to allow them to start preparing burgers, totally oblivious to the two young lovebirds down in the corner booth.

"So, Cali, how about it?" asked Alicia.

"Uh, sure," replied Clark dopily. He was still getting his head around this change in their relationship. They'd taken things to the next level.

"Great!" Alicia beamed. Getting out of her seat, she told him she needed to go freshen up again.

Watching her go, the sense of contentment didn't dissipate. For the first time in a long time, Clark felt he could look to the future with a sense of hope. Alicia had brought him that, and he wasn't averse to enjoying the fringe benefits of that future again either.


	3. Better late than never

**Better late than never.**

As he recalled the desolate landscape, there was a moment when Clark believed he had been banished to the Phantom Zone by the vessel of Zod forever. Finding a way out of that God-forsaken hellhole where time stood still and immense danger was no more than a heartbeat away was paramount. His fears had less to do with his predicament and more with what was happening to all the people he cared about now that Zod's spirit had been released, taking possession of a human host to wreak havoc on Earth. Control over mankind was Zod's goal and he had the tools with which to achieve it. The absence of Kal-el to stop him only increased the threat.

So now that Clark had managed to escape the Phantom Zone through the portal guarded by Raya, he was back on terra firma with his powers intact. He had rescued his Mom and Lionel from being buried under the crumbling Kent barn, and he had managed to free Lex from possession, banishing Zod back to whence he came. He was sorry that Raya couldn't escape with him, but her loyalty to the House of El could never be questioned. She was well aware of the risks. There were still two people Clark wanted to see, just to be sure they were alright.

His Mom had described what had happened on board the LuthorCorp jet, and Lionel was none the wiser. He talked about the anarchy reigning in Metropolis as civilisation was on the brink of total meltdown. He had no wish to sabotage his own plane and put his friend Martha's life in danger, nor was he capable of it after being forced to battle his way through the angry mobs and barricade himself in the LuthorCorp building. He said that the last he saw of Chloe, she was safe. Well, as safe as one could be under those circumstances. He knew nothing of Lois' condition.

That's where Martha filled Clark in on what she'd seen and what she had been forced to do. She'd had to make a deal with Jor-el to take Zod's life, and the vessel of Zod would be collateral damage. She would have to murder Lex. Clark was furious with Jor-el for putting his mother in such a dilemma. Whatever she personally thought of Lex, it would never occur to her to take his life. Martha talked about how she got Lois to Smallville Medical Center, and that the caustic military brat was on the road to recovery. Clark's relief at hearing that was only beaten by the relief at finally seeing her lying in her hospital bed. Listening to her talk about his Fortress of Solitude as 'heaven' brought a smile to his face - all the tension of the past however many days or hours ebbing away as he held her hand. Why he'd chosen to hold Lois' hand was a mystery to him, even after the event. It can't have been mere relief. Maybe it was because she looked as tiny and fragile as he'd ever seen her.

Then there was Chloe. The last time he'd seen her had been down in the bullpen. He'd had to leave her in the middle of all the chaos, but not before she'd planted one on him. He didn't know if she was saying goodbye or decisively revealing those feelings about him he knew she had. Clark simply hadn't ever seen Chloe as anything more than a best friend, strictly platonic, and yet that kiss had sent a shiver down his spine and left him with a yearning for her that was a brand new experience. Could Chloe become more than a friend? She knew his secret and more about him than pretty much everybody else including his Mom. Thinking about her as he headed back to the Daily Planet, it was a distinct possibility. There was much promise in that one kiss.

Would she be there though? The phone networks were still down so there was no way for him to contact her and find out if she was OK. He had to hope she'd still be down in the bullpen. Outside, people were getting together and mounting a collective effort to rebuild the shattered remains of their lives, and maybe that was the case within the bowels of the Daily Planet too. He entered the bullpen, scanning the room for signs of his blonde friend.

Their eyes locked onto one another at the exact same time. Sporting a little bruise on her forehead but otherwise looking unscathed, Clark watched her sigh in relief as she clocked sight of him. His own heartbeat eased off. She was safe and well, and that hint of promise had not been extinguished.

"Clark!" exclaimed Chloe, briskly walking over to envelop him in a much-needed hug. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead!"

Clark wrapped his arms around her, revelling in the warmth which left him feeling that things would be OK. As she hugged him tighter, he could feel her chest against his. As usual, he'd had to lean down low to negate the vast difference in height. He caught her sigh into his neck, the nerves below his ear tingling. He gulped as his mind went back to when he last saw Chloe. He did not want that to be something they did when saying goodbye - more when they greeted one another in the morning, last thing at night and everything in between. Time with Chloe did not bring the tension, the withholding of secrets and the palpable lack of trust that time spent with Lana inevitably threw up.

"Um, so did I, for a while there," he replied. It was the truth, for the Phantom Zone left you in a limbo where you merely fought to stay alive in another plane of existence.

"What happened? Where did you go?" asked Chloe, releasing him from the hug and showing evident concern on her face.

Clark swivelled his eyes around the bullpen, glancing at the various reporters and interns busy shifting boxes, files and anything else in a bid to get the newspaper on its feet once again. Though nobody was paying heed to this conversation, Clark would feel more comfortable if they could talk in a more private setting.

He lowered his voice. "Not here. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Chloe understood that he had something major to say. She led him by the arm past the rows of desks and into the supply room at the far end of the bullpen. Once they were in, she locked the door and turned to face a nervous-looking Clark, folding her arms. Her eyes were moist as she blinked back her relief in order to summon up her inquisitiveness.

"So, where were you?" she asked.

"A place I never want to go to again. Zod sent somewhere called the Phantom Zone. It's like a prison for Kryptonian criminals and I didn't have my powers out there. I could have been killed at any moment."

Chloe stepped forward, reaching out to take his hand. "And what about Zod? Things look like they're getting back to normal. Can I assume that you dealt with him when you got back, or is all this just the opening salvo?"

Clark lifted his other hand to take Chloe's tiny hand into both of his. Schooling his expression to reassure Chloe that everything was good again, he explained, "I did. Lex will be OK and he has no memory of what happened. Zod is now trapped in the Phantom Zone again and he can't escape because he needs the blood of a member of the House of El to activate the portal. Since I'm no longer there, he's going to have a bit of trouble with that."

Chloe smiled widely, appreciating the injection of levity. Goodness knows after the past however many days, it was sorely needed.

"Finally something I can thank Jor-el for. He built the Phantom Zone prison and those portals," Clark continued to explain.

"I would like to thank him too because it brought you back. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't."

"Are you OK?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, everything's great now that you're here."

Clark pulled Chloe into another hug, gently stroking her hair as she sighed into his chest. Now there was just the matter of what had happened in the bullpen before. Reluctantly, he released her from the hug.

"Uh, Chloe, before..." he began. "There was this moment that we, um..."

Chloe smiled. "You mean when I laid one on you?" Seeing Clark nod in acknowledgement, she took the opportunity to dial down the awkward dial. "Don't worry Clark, it was the end of the world. It's not like I'm expecting us to hook up."

She sensed the unease in Clark but couldn't tell him anything more. It was what it was. Clark scanned her face for clues that might betray her words but found nothing. He quietly backed away disappointed.

"Um...right."

Chloe observed him as he turned away from her and looked at some random items on the steel shelf behind him. Something had happened to leave Clark rattled, and it worried her that the events over the past day or so weren't the end of the story.

"Clark, what really happened out there?"

"It's funny how being in the worst place imaginable and not knowing what might happen gives you time to think. Suddenly it all becomes clear."

Chloe frowned at the cryptic nature of his reply. "Clear?"

Clark turned back to face her with a look of determination in his eyes.

"I've spent so long chasing a dream only to realise it's not all it's cracked up to be. It's held me back and made me look in the wrong direction, but being out there finally made me understand that if and when I got back, I needed to reorganise my priorities. I need to think about who I really care about and make sure I let them know that."

As he spoke, he'd gradually been stepping closer to Chloe, and now he was within a couple of feet of her. She was feeling wary all of a sudden. What was Clark trying to say?

"Clark, I don't understand. Wha-? "

Chloe was cut off by Clark gently caressing her cheek and leaning in, placing his lips on hers. She was so taken aback she didn't react, and then his hand moved to the back of her head and pulled her in even more, deepening the kiss. The jolt of electricity was unmistakable. This time she joined him, her arms sliding around his neck to keep him close.

She would need oxygen pretty quickly at this rate. Chloe pulled away to get some air, practically gasping at the suddenness of it all. There had been no hint that Clark was on anything, or that he had been hypnotised or even put under a magic spell. It dawned on her that this was Clark simply being himself, and he actually wanted her for real. This was not just some teenaged fever dream.

"Clark?" she uttered, seeking an explanation.

Clark sighed, closing then opening his eyes to look at her. Chloe's eyes were wide open and her face was flushed.

"Chloe, I mean it. You're the one I trust the most, the one who has always been there for me, and the one that has stood on the sidelines while I work out what I want out of life. I've needed you more than you might think, and I want you more than I can possibly say. I'd die for you Chloe, and I needed you to know that."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, expecting him to add a 'but' to let her know that this was only a temporary dalliance - a lull in the storm before he went full pelt after Lana once more. And yet the caveat never came. Instead, Clark was insistent that this would be the real deal.

"So, do I stand a chance?"

Chloe's reply was wordless. She reached up and pulled his lips back to hers greedily, years of pent-up frustration and longing finally being let out. This wasn't a one-way exchange though, as Clark lifted her up and held her so he didn't have to stoop down so much. All the years when Chloe had stood by him and watched as he chased after someone else, and now it was clear that she really was what he had needed all along. Clark moved them over to the desk in the corner, sitting her down and never moving his lips from hers.

Chloe felt like her whole body was on fire, such was the passion and intensity. Clark moved his face and sucked on her throat as she panted. His hands roamed over her chest and down to her waist as he lay her down on top of the desk. He lifted her sweater up and began planting hot wet kisses on her stomach as Chloe writhed in ecstasy. She just about lost her mind when his head moved over to between her breasts, kissing and kneading them with a level of urgency unheard of. She was unable to utter a word before Clark planted his lips on hers again. His tongue was demanding entry and she was perfectly happy to comply.

As heated as all this was, even Chloe was taken aback by what Clark did next. He was unleashing his inner animal. He lifted himself away for a second, eager to undo the belt on her jeans. Amid much fumbling, Clark finally pulled them away, down to her ankles. She blushed and felt goosebumps at the same time as Clark returned to attacking her stomach - his hands stroking her legs and his thumbs caressing her inner thighs. Immediately, the temperature between her legs climbed to boiling point. When she felt his thumb run right over the middle, she flinched in anticipation.

Clark didn't need asking. Hell, he didn't even need telling. He simply kissed his way down past her navel again to her inner thighs. She could feel his tongue as his wet kisses made a path closer and closer to her inner sanctum, and was tingling in ways she had never tingled before. Just then, she felt Clark's fingers tease at the waistband of her panties, gently sliding them further and further down. She gasped and looked back at him to find him closer to her burning core than she'd ever dreamed possible. When Clark's lips made their first contact on the very edge of her pussy lips, she was gone.

Clark was processing a million and one thoughts, none of which had any of this in mind. But now he was here, he was hungry for more. Chloe's pussy was glistening and puffy and he could smell her arousal. It was a scent that was hard to place yet intoxicating. Placing his mouth down for the very first time, he gently roved on the very limit of intimacy, getting a feel and a taste for her. Suitably emboldened to continue when he felt Chloe squirm and shift closer, he snaked out his tongue and took his first lick.

"Aarrrgghh!" whispered Chloe as the jolt of electricity shot through her spine.

His probing became more forceful as he revelled in the reactions he was eliciting from Chloe, and when he nibbled up against her clit, her hips thrust upwards so forcefully, he was momentarily pulled away as her legs, still bound at the ankles by her clothing, came to rest against his chest. It wasn't a comfortable position for him and the hard surface of the desk would soon become too uncomfortable for Chloe, so he had an idea.

"Clark?" Chloe panted, confused.

"Hold on."

Scooting down between her legs so they were resting on his shoulders, Clark lifted Chloe off the desk with ease and pushed her up against the wall beside the shelf. Leaving a trail of kisses on her thighs, he now had a better angle of attack, and one that would surely have Chloe squealing in delight. As soon as his mouth covered her damp pussy lips, Chloe grabbed Clark's head, gripping his hair tightly. For his part, he cupped her ass to pull her in closer. She deserved this.

Chloe mewled near hysterical as she felt Clark's tongue reach parts she didn't know she had. He found one particular sweet spot just beneath her clit that made her clench her legs around his face tightly, riding out her first orgasm. As though sensing that he'd found the perfect spot, Clark lapped away with vigour, basking in the heat and the sweet intoxicating flesh.

"Yes! That's it, right there."

Now fully engorged, Chloe wasn't going to last long. She could feel every stroke and whenever any amount of pressure was applied just beneath her clit, the waves radiated through her such that it made her feel light-headed. And when Clark's lips wrapped around her clit and sucked on it, that was it for her.

"Mmphhh!"

The force of this orgasm made her eyes roll into the back of her head, her thighs splay out on Clark's shoulders and her toes curl up inside her shoes as tight as they would go. She shuddered as her release came, and it was a combination of her own instinct to cover her mouth and Clark's instant reaction to do the same that meant all that would penetrate the walls was Chloe's muffled scream of ecstasy. He didn't stop though, administering little strokes of his tongue inside her core to taste the essence of her pleasure.

Chloe had little control over her other arm though, slamming it against the side of the shelf with enough force that a box of files spilled out and crashed to the floor with a hefty thud. They both stopped what they were doing, eyes panning to the locked door. Sure enough, seconds later somebody tried the handle and a voice called out.

"Chloe? Are you in here?"

It was Jimmy Olsen!

"Just a minute!" squeaked Chloe, the tremble in her voice obvious and her legs still shaking. Clark's head was still between her legs.

Chloe looked down at Clark's face as he looked up at hers, both aware that the moment had passed. Carefully lifting her off his shoulders, he put her back on her feet. She held onto him as her knees buckled, aware that she was still fully naked below the waist. Chloe slowly reached down and began to pull up her jeans and panties – her face completely flushed and shiny, and her nipples poking through her rumpled sweater.

"That's Jimmy," she said. "He must be wondering where I am."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"Oh uh, just an old friend from that journalism camp I went to a few years ago. He's just started work here."

Clark nodded, releasing Chloe when it was clear that she was steadier on her feet. Crouching down, he began gathering the files from the floor and placed them back in the box before replacing it on the shelf. Then he turned around to face Chloe once more. Things had definitely changed between them.

"So."

"So," she replied.

"I should probably head back," said Clark reluctantly.

"Yeah. I'll just tell Jimmy I was helping you with a problem."

Clark was about to unlock the door when Chloe called out. "Hey Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got a little..." she explained, pointing at his lips and his chin which was still damp. As he started to wipe his face, she stopped him. "Wait!"

Striding back to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, tasting herself against his lips. Releasing him, she whispered, "Thank you."

Clark squinted, feeling that maybe Chloe thought this was just a one-off liaison just like the kiss in the bullpen before he'd been banished to the Phantom Zone. He clarified the situation.

"I meant what I said, Chloe. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

Chloe smiled, relieved at what had come to pass. All those years of pent-up feelings had been rewarded and would continue to do so. She kissed him once more.

"Go on. You'd better go. I can explain to Jimmy," she said.

It was Clark's turn to smile happily. He could still taste her on his tongue. In a way, he was glad he'd been send to the Phantom Zone because it crystallised in his own mind how he needed to move forward, and who he could count on to be by his side. That person was Chloe.


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath.**

The clock blinked away by the bedside. It was just after 10:00 in the evening as they lay in bed in that peculiar state that was neither slumber nor alertness. Both were completely undressed, and both were completely relaxed. Both were simply enjoying each other's company in silence. Until Lois inevitably spoke.

"I gotta hand it to ya Smallville, you certainly know how to rock this girl's world!" she said, sighing contently as she rested her head on his chest.

Clark smiled, eyed fixed on nothing in particular on the ceiling. Another minute passed in silence, the only discernible sound coming from the grandfather clock in the hall.

"Clark?" Lois mumbled as she traced the outline of his pecs absent-mindedly with her finger. Clark had his arm around her and was stroking lazy circles on her arm with his index finger. She was never quiet even during that post-coital bliss phase, he noted.

"Mm?" he replied back.

"What are you thinking right now?"

"How do you mean?"

She lifted her head to look him in the eye, and saw him turn his eyes to meet hers. "Do you think we made a mistake?"

Clark's raised his eyebrows before settling for a frown. This was the big worry he had once things had died down. He feared that Lois would retreat into her defensive shell and want to bolt. Anything that forced her to confront her own feelings brought this reaction. She wanted to forget, and she'd insist he forget too because it was easier that way. She wasn't asking if _he_ thought they'd made a mistake, she was pointing out that _she_ thought they'd made a mistake. What he was absolutely certain of was that they had _not_ made a mistake. How could something that had ignited all his senses to a wonderfully pleasurable degree be deemed a mistake?

"No. Why, do you?" he replied, shifting his weight so that he could raise his head.

"Absolutely not," she answered rather nervously. "I was uh, just checking."

Clark moved to sit up against the headboard - an act that forced Lois to do the same. She leaned forward and grabbed the pillow beside her to cover her boobs.

"Lois, I know that... _that_...was unexpected, and I also have a million and one questions swimming around in my head right now, but are you trying to say that we're moving too fast?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," she said. "Don't get me wrong, that was the most amazing..." she looked at the clock on the nightstand, "...hour - _an hour?_ \- I've ever had in my life. It all just seems a bit sudden, don't you think?"

Clark wasn't sure what Lois was looking for here. Was it reassurance that tonight wasn't just a one night stand caused by heightened hormones? Was she looking for him to compliment her? Did she sense that something was bugging him? He took a deep breath as he pored over these thoughts, quickly coming to the conclusion that, now they'd done the deed, he might as well be open and honest with her. Not about his secret - he didn't want to scare her away once she learned that he was the mysterious Blur she'd been talking to for all those weeks - but about what he'd been feeling over those same weeks. He wasn't sure how to begin but the second he began to speak, the words just flowed effortlessly, as though he'd been rehearsing for this very moment. He took her left hand in both of his, moving it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on her fingertips. Just a subtle physical hint to reassure Lois.

"I don't. I've had you on my mind for weeks. Not exactly like what just happened..." he clarified with an eye roll, "...but the feeling that I've been getting closer to you. It came from a sense of relief."

"What prompted you to act tonight though?" asked Lois, a little confused. "It was a simple night in. It wasn't as though we were all dressed up, going to some big event and our eyes locked across the room and the sparks flew. And it's not like we were drunk."

She looked into his eyes to let him know she was just teasing when she saw the flash of pain register behind them. It went right through her and she now realised it was something serious.

"Lois, when you were missing for three weeks, I looked everywhere for you and couldn't find you anywhere. It was like you'd just disappeared, and it hit me then that I didn't know how to deal without you in my life. Everywhere I turned, something reminded me of you. The house. The farm. Shelby. The Planet. Chloe. They all reminded me of you but you weren't there. I didn't know how to deal with it so that's why I had to go away for a while, to clear my head."

Lois simply stared at him, surprised that he was admitting to having missed her so much. "But-"

"-I thought you'd died, Lois," Clark interrupted. His voice was low and broken as he cast his mind back to those weeks where his faith in humanity had wavered, feeling betrayed by Oliver and his team, feeling let down by Chloe, and learning that Davis Bloome had killed Jimmy _after_ being separated from the beast within using black Kryptonite. That humans could be so callous and self-serving was something he could recall countless examples of, but to find the people he was closest to behaving this way had shaken his belief in his destiny. Why protect humans when they are hell-bent on destroying one another anyway? He'd genuinely had to consider the possibility that Lois had been killed during the Doomsday carnage. There had been no sign of her for weeks. In that time, many had died and others had been found barely alive, but there were still a sizeable number unaccounted for.

Lois was rendered speechless. Clark carried on explaining, staring at some fixed point on the far side of the room, smiling at the memory.

"When Chloe called to tell me you had returned, I couldn't believe it. I was back at work the next morning because I just had to see you. And when I did, it felt like I could breathe again. You greeted me with open arms and then started rambling about the Blur. As crazy as your story sounded, I wanted to hear every word because it was _you_ telling it. It was _you_ sitting right across from me. It was _you_ smiling at me. It didn't matter what the story was, what mattered was that you were safe and you were right there."

He was playing fast and loose with the truth about himself and his whereabouts, but his emotional turmoil and the subsequent rejection of his human traits were undeniably linked to the sense of loss he felt with Lois' absence. Telling her now felt cathartic and the frenzied nature of their activity over the past hour or so had in large part to do with his state of mind.

Lois felt her emotional resolve crumble with his confession. Clark was laying bare everything he'd been feeling when she went missing, and it was more profound than anything she could reasonably have expected. His sense of loss was on a whole other level to how she'd felt while cooped up in Star City. That was a decision she had taken to make sure Jimmy had somebody with him during his surgery and subsequent recovery, and also to give her the necessary distance from what she'd believed to be the latest go-around on the Clark and Lana rollercoaster. This was heartache from believing that he had forever lost someone who had come to mean so much to him.

"Hey," she moved to reassure him. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Suitably reassured that Lois wasn't going to bolt, he placed a kiss on her palm. Lois sat back up, removing the covers and getting up before heading to the door.

"Except for a shower. I kinda need to freshen up," Lois added.

Clark looked over at her standing in the doorway, the light from outside the door creating a smouldering glow around her naked form. She had the most magnificent body and he'd just had the privilege of enjoying it to the full. Now that he'd had a taste, he realised he'd be coming back for more. His body began to respond accordingly, the movement noticeable beneath the thin bed sheet on his lap.

"I guess that means no hot water for me then," he groaned playfully.

"You know, it doesn't have to!" replied Lois, equally playfully.

She had the same gleam in her eyes that Clark was sure he had. He was certain that she was thinking the same thing. Clark leapt out of bed as Lois dashed to the bathroom giggling, getting there just before she could close the door on him. They were not done yet. And anyway, like she'd pointed out earlier this evening, it _was_ the weekend.


	5. Red or black?

[A/N] Did you _really_ think I would leave like that?!

* * *

 **Red or black?**

 _About an hour earlier._

It had been a particularly gruelling evening, and it seemed as though the emergency services were all being beleaguered in one night thanks to the convergence of random crime waves, a spate of accidents and the many premises that had chosen tonight to show their ability to combust in the craziest of crazy circumstances. Clark's most recent save was a case in point.

A pair of masked hoodlums had carjacked a couple at knifepoint, speeding off in the vague direction of Suicide Slum, side-swiping another oncoming vehicle and causing it to veer wildly off the road, mount the curb, take out a street light and slam through the large front window of a hardware store that was closed for the night. The occupants of the vehicle were trapped inside, just feet away from shelves containing gallons of flammable liquids of various descriptions. As they clawed at the door handles in an increasingly frantic bid to escape, the Blur swooped in to save the day. The occupants and their vehicle were suddenly pulled clear of the building and placed on the other side of the street about 50 yards away, just before the liquids ignited and an explosion ripped through the hardware store.

Clark used a blast of Arctic breath to quell the worst of the flames before speeding off to chase the criminals. He'd caught up with them beside a derelict warehouse near Suicide Slum, yanking them out of the vehicle unceremoniously and trussing them up in the chain link fence adjacent to the concrete ground in front of the building. There was no way they would be able to free themselves, and Clark had also chosen to unmask them to aid their positive identification by Met PD. He was pretty sure they were on file already. The whole thing took place within the space of 30 seconds from start to finish. Burning his signature House of El symbol onto the weed-strewn asphalt in front of the fence, and hearing the police sirens in the distance, he took off for home.

Even though he had completed the journey from Metropolis to the Kent farm in no time at all, it was still possible to note the difference in ambience between the two locations. The bright lights, dark alleys, incessant wailing of police sirens and the general human noise of urban life had given way to chirping crickets, a stillness in the air and the warming sepia light of the farmhouse porch. It was good to be home. He could now kick back and relax.

Only he couldn't, because upon opening the kitchen door he realised he was not alone. He had company. She was once the bane of his existence and her presence on the farm could so easily make his blood boil. She could be infuriating. And yet, her habit of turning up unannounced and making herself at home was still the same as it had always been. Now, he welcomed the intrusion and even looked forward to it. He loved spending time with her. Clark had believed her to be dead in the wake of the Doomsday massacre, and that belief - along with a number of other factors - had shaken him to the extent that he felt he needed to turn his back on his human side. Feeding off human emotions would not help him to fulfil his destiny. In a wholly unexpected turn, he found Lois alive during the rescue of a derailed monorail car. Just seeing her again removed his sense of numbness, blew away the dark clouds and crystallized what he had been unsure about up until then - that he had definitely fallen in love with her.

So often, he had wanted to tell Lois all about himself, have her accept him for who he was, and crucially, to have her be his. When she had confessed to him that having acknowledged a change in the relationship between herself and the Blur, she did not want things to go back to how they were, he had tried to read into her thoughts, looking to see if she was really talking about him. He so badly wanted her to be describing those feelings as being for Clark Kent rather than the Blur, crazy though it was that he knew they were one and the same. Could Lois love him for who he was rather than what he stood for?

There was no time to dwell on that right now because he needed to get rid of any evidence that he was the Blur, stat. It would not be right for her to find out by accident. He would never be able to explain away the long black coat, the dark pants and the black House of El monogrammed t-shirt because even in shadow, she had seen his silhouette. She had certainly seen his call sign. She knew flannel was his thing. Clark sped upstairs and back to the kitchen door, opening it as though he had just walked in.

Lois was busy folding up a pile of clothes in the living room with her back to the door, so she had not seen him enter as his alter ego. Hearing the door open, she turned around to see him standing there in his dark jeans and grey t-shirt. She smiled happily. The strange look on Clark's face could easily be taken for surprise at her being here.

Clark's mouth went dry as soon as he saw that smile. Whatever else he had thought about her over the years, there was no question that her smile was one of her best features. No matter what she was trying to convey, whether it be happiness, excitement, teasing or plain irritation - not that uncommon with Lois Lane - the smile always reached her eyes. It lit her face up in a way that, certainly in the last year or so, always made his day. He'd never told her that for fear of her reaction. She could tease and taunt him like nobody else.

"About time you got home," she said, and he could not fight the grin developing on his face despite his nervousness. "Shelby's great an' all but the conversation is a little one-sided!"

Clark silently cleared his throat, trying to remove all those images of her from his late night dreams. The ones that three times in the last fortnight had had him waking up in a sweat, floating 4 feet above his bed, plus the one that required a super-speed dash to the bathroom to 'release the tension'. He could do without her coming any closer right now because he would almost certainly get caught observing how her hips sashayed with each step, the swish of her ponytail and the little jiggle of her boobs beneath her tight top. He had watched her move like this so often, he'd committed it to memory.

"Shouldn't you be riding a mechanical bull somewhere? It _is_ Friday night," he enquired lamely, hoping that it didn't sound unwelcoming. Lois wasn't averse to painting the town red at the end of a busy working week. In any case, she hadn't said anything about coming over to the house, much less with what appeared to be every item of clothing she owned strewn about all over the living room. Shelby had tucked himself away beneath the dining table having long since given up on getting his friend to play with him without sneezing.

Lois _did_ saunter over, forcing Clark to take a small shuffle back warily as he felt the blood slowly trickling downwards. There were the sashaying hips, the swishing ponytail and the jiggling boobs. Her red top didn't leave a lot to the imagination, low cut and revealing a tantalising glimpse of her heavenly orbs. _Heavenly orbs? Get a hold of yourself, Kent._

"Correction, it's movie night," Lois informed him, laying her hands on the kitchen counter and leaning forward just a tad.

It was enough for Clark's eyes to ignore his brain and take a quick peak. _Oh what it would be like if I could just reach over and feel them in my hands. Get a hold of yourself, Kent!_

Lois picked up a stack of DVDs that were sitting on the counter, showing him the top one - _Jaws_. "I hope you like sharks. We're gonna start with my favourite one!"

Apart from the _Jaws_ trilogy, he could not name a single shark movie. Oh, maybe _Deep Blue Sea_. Other than that, he had nothing. Here was a stack of maybe six or seven movies, all about sharks. Lois looked extremely excited as she headed over to pop in the first DVD.

Clark was feeling torn. He had hoped to have a nice relaxing evening after his earlier efforts, but now Lois was here, he really wanted to spend some time with her. It was never dull with her around. Actually, movie night wasn't that bad an idea. They'd be sitting side by side, laughing and joking, munching on some snacks - Lois was bound to insist on buttered popcorn with extra butter - with a few drinks. When the movie got really tense, she would scoot over, just wanting to be safe in the knowledge that he was beside her as they sat in semi-darkness. It was in moments like these where sarcastic and self-assured would morph into mellow and cute. _OK, it's just a movie night. No big deal._ _Maybe I can put my arm around her and have her snuggle into me. Damn it Kent, get a hold of yourself!_

There was just one teeny tiny problem. Lois was busy with all her laundry. Just how many loads of laundry did she have? Why was she doing laundry at the house? She normally sent everything bar her underwear for dry cleaning using her expense account, other than that she would take her clothes to the Laundromat a block up from the Talon. With all this laundry to take care of, how exactly was she going to fit it around movie night?

"You're gonna have your hands full with all your laundry, maybe we should make movie night another weekend," he offered, cringing because he was sure it sounded like he wanted the place to himself. _Why am I suggesting avoiding movie night when I know she'll fall asleep on my shoulder? She mumbles a lot when she's drifting off. Kent, for the love of God, get a hold of yourself!_

Lois broke him off from his increasingly wayward thoughts, rolling her eyes at his weak suggestion. "It's called multi-tasking Clark. You should try it some time."

For the briefest moment, Clark felt relieved that Lois had resorted to her familiar bantering tactic of gently belittling him. They knew each other so well that he knew she meant it only as a little jab rather than an insult. Lois was of course totally unaware that Clark's abilities allowed him to multi-task better than anybody else on the planet. _When she does that and then smiles in that way, I just wanna take her there and then, and show her exactly what these hands can do. Kent, the alarm bells are starting to go off so pack it in. And. Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself!_

"I hope I have enough detergent," he replied flatly. Then observing the mass of clothing piled everywhere one looked, it was pertinent to ask the obvious. "How do you even have anything left to wear?"

Lois stood back up with an eye roll and a grin. "You know, most guys wouldn't complain if I suddenly found myself shirtless."

Yowza!

Clark's heart began to beat loudly in his chest as his mind visualised that very thing. Lois in just a bra or better yet, topless. _Kent, I'm warning you!_

Lois' face was developing a lovely shade of rouge as she realised what she had just said. Clark, and every other guy who heard that, would be picturing her exactly like that. She blinked in embarrassment as her smile vanished because she had seen on Clark's face that he hadn't missed that comment. She hurriedly busied herself by piling some clothes into the basket and putting it to one side.

Clark walked into the living room looking at the mess. Movie night was still on so he needed to clear the couch for them to sit on. He picked up the nearest pile and dumped it on the table behind the couch, only for a lacy red bra to become entangled in his fingers. He took a good long look at it, quickly assessing the healthy cup size and curious as to whether the bra provided lift as well as containment. _How lucky is this bra, getting to caress those warm, supple...Kent, don't make me slap you upside the head now!_

He was fighting a losing battle with his hormones. A big part of him wanted to pounce on her and show her just what she had been missing out on all these years, but the polite farmboy side of him had a tendency to reveal itself all too readily, and he knew he would be looking shy and bumbling right about now. Those were attributes of his that Lois could sniff out from miles away.

She wasn't miles away though. Stepping beside him to grab the bra out of his hand, he now got the unmistakable whiff of her perfume, and could tell she had eaten something sweet and fruity - probably the slice of cherry pie in the fridge he'd saved for himself. His breathing quickened and he could feel his jeans getting tighter.

"Poor Clark, here," said Lois, tossing the bra back down, clearly over her own little embarrassment and acutely aware of his. "FYI, that did not just happen!"

Clark could feel her warm breath on his neck as she was so close, but to stay in control he really needed for her not to touch him. So of course, that is exactly what she did, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him down onto the couch, resting her hands on his knees as he fought the urge to move his hands over his groin to hide his by now obvious desire.

"It is called Smallville for a reason, Clark," sighed Lois, looking directly into his eyes and growing weary over what she perceived to be Clark's reluctance to sit and watch a few movies with her.

The bulge in his pants was now straining to an uncomfortable degree and the elastic in his boxers was about ready to snap, stretched to breaking point. Lois leaned forward even closer and he could now see the immense magnificence of that cleavage. He tried desperately to keep his eyes locked on hers but that only made matters worse. Her eyes were sparkling under the dim light of the room, and her lips had a sheen that was far too inviting. That combined scent of perfume and cherry pie filled his nostrils yet again, sending his hormones into overdrive. She screamed irresistible temptation. He gulped, hearing his heart pounding inside his chest, feeling the heat rising up his cheeks and sensing his boxers about to painfully give way. His situation was critical now.

"What else could you possibly have to do tonight?"

Clark knew Lois meant that to be a gentle dig at the quiet and unexciting way of life in Smallville but those nine words finally broke the dam, causing his big brain to check out and his little brain to take over. _She wants it. You want it. If you don't go for it now, you never will._ He would take a chance and go for it.

"You," Clark answered huskily before reaching forward, placing one hand on her cheek and pulling her in for the sort of searing kiss that would leave her seeing stars.

After just a few intense seconds, she pulled away suddenly, and Clark was now wondering if he'd overstepped the mark. It was bold but dangerous, and he wanted more. A _lot_ more. She would get angry, unleash a tirade of indignation at him and then storm out of the house, and it would all be his fault for being incapable of controlling himself. He mentally braced himself for the worst as he stared at her dazed expression and the beginnings of a frown.

The worst didn't come. Instead, Clark saw her eyes shimmer and the frown turn into the most dazzling smile. She was delighted that he'd done what she had wanted him to do for months. There was no need to dance around one another now. She knew he wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. Nothing else mattered now. Not some shark movies and not some laundry. Before Clark could muster any sort of explanation, Lois lunged at him, grabbing the sides of his face and reciprocating with a kiss even more urgent than the first one. As her lips fought for dominance, she'd somehow manoeuvred him back onto the couch, climbing on top and straddling his thighs while still clutching his face.

This was even hotter than either could have imagined. And imagine it they had - multiple times - though their stubbornness had forced them to keep it to themselves. Clark placed his hands on her waist, slowly moving them up her sides until they were lightly caressing the edge of her breasts. This only deepened Lois' hunger, her tongue tracing his lower lip and demanding entry as her hands moved to the back of his head, feeling their way through his thick hair as she pulled him closer, if that was even possible. _Whatever you wish!_ Clark opened up and met her tongue with his. He already knew she was a great kisser but on those occasions, she had either been under the spell of a love potion or simply not aware of the identity of the man under that Green Arrow hood. This time, she was fully aware of it all.

Lois broke away momentarily, surprising Clark once again. She reached to grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, slinging it somewhere behind her. She stopped to admire his bare chest, running her palms over his well-defined pecs. Her fingertips made his nipples tingle in anticipation, causing him to lean forward and start nibbling away at the spot just beneath her ear. The sultry moan that escaped her lips told him she was enjoying that.

She raised her arms above her head, silently requesting for Clark to remove her shirt as his hands slid higher. She was overdressed for the occasion. Clark complied willingly and wordlessly until he was now face to face with those heavenly orbs he'd fantasised about. Lois pounced once more for a much-needed kiss. Clark's hands roved over her breasts, eliciting a gasp into his mouth as she felt his fingers massage her breasts in a way she'd never felt before. There was gentleness together with a sense of urgency, totally befitting a farmboy raised well by good people. She would soon knock that out of him as her body demanded to be devoured.

"You like?" she whispered.

"Uh huh!" Clark whispered back. He was actually left breathless by the sight of Lois' chest almost bursting out of her black lacy bra. He most certainly wasn't going to be complaining about a shirtless Lois.

"Good," she replied, reaching behind her head to remove her hairband and let her chocolate locks flow freely. The movement caused her breasts to bounce oh so enticingly, and she looked stunning sitting astride him in just her jeans, with her hair down framing her face and her eyes speaking of pure carnal lust.

Clark Junior was in charge from this point on. All his previous hang-ups and fear of intimacy simply disappeared. Though he was super-powered and Lois was one hundred per cent human, he just knew that he couldn't and wouldn't hurt her. At least not in a way she wouldn't find pleasurable. The overriding feeling was that this was just right. He took the opportunity to turn things up a notch. With an arm behind her back, he swiftly pulled her off him and onto the couch, laying on top of her and attacking her lips once more with gusto. In his excitement, he didn't realise she'd accidentally bumped her head between the armrest of the couch and the small table beside it.

Lois moaned into his mouth before turning her head away to speak. "So hard!" she exclaimed.

"You have no idea!" Clark breathed into her neck, placing wet kisses along her jaw line. His jeans and boxers needed to come off fairly soon before Junior tore through them.

She laughed. "I meant the table, Clark!"

He paused his ministrations along her jaw to lean back up, a full apology waiting on his lips. Lois knew it was coming so cut him off at the pass.

"Don't you dare apologise now!" she ordered, claiming him once more.

Shelby had been lying under the dining table and, as though sensing that his two favourite people required a little privacy, got up and scuttled upstairs to Clark's bedroom. What was going down wasn't for his eyes.

Clark trailed his tongue down towards Lois' breasts, properly cupping them for the very first time. The scent of her perfume invaded his nostrils again as his hands kneaded her breasts together while he laid hot wet kisses on her skin. The motion caused Lois' arms to come together just below his waistline. She was panting and writhing beneath him as the surge of electricity jolted up her spine each time Clark's tongue made contact with her skin. Her hand shot up and grabbed at Clark's groin, feeling the state of his arousal through his jeans.

"God Clark, I need you!" she breathed, her hips bucking at the surges rising through her chest.

Clark climbed off her and pulled her to her feet by her arm in one deft move. Both smiled at the shared thought. This needed to be taken to the bedroom. It was all Clark could do to stop himself from super-speeding them both upstairs. Lois' bedroom eyes had to be seen to be believed. She led him by the arm, walking up the stairs backwards as he followed her, bringing her neck tantalisingly close and then moving away each time he leaned in. That would only unleash the inner animal within Clark.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Lois jumped onto Clark, putting her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she moved in for the sort of kiss that was sure to have all his remaining senses join the party. Clumsily backing into the bedroom and switching the light on while still joined at the tongue, neither of them noticed a fed-up Shelby emit a low growl of displeasure at yet again being forced to take evasive action while trying to get some sleep. The dog ambled out of the room past the two lovebirds and back downstairs to the cosy confines of the dining table. He put his front paws over his ears to shield them from the sound of things he should not be hearing. With a big yawn, he closed his eyes.

Back upstairs, Clark pushed Lois onto the bed causing her to yelp and giggle in bliss before he closed his lips over hers. At the same time, he undid his belt buckle before popping his button fly, sliding his jeans off and onto the floor without once depriving Lois' body of the attention it craved. His socks quickly followed. He trailed a line of kisses between her cleavage and down to her navel, enjoying her reactions to the sensations he was creating for her.

His hands found the waistband of her jeans and he looked up. Lois could see that he was silently requesting permission. She nodded her approval and with that, Clark pulled her jeans down and tossed them aside. They landed on the nightstand, knocking over a lamp. Nobody cared. Clark stopped to admire her incredible long legs. Her matching black bra and panties set off her figure perfectly. He could feel her core temperature rising, and he could scarcely believe it was him having this effect on her. Lois could see him giving her the once over and judging by the lascivious glint in his eyes, he was more than impressed. That sent a blush up her cheeks that quickly faded when Clark climbed onto her once more.

This being Lois Lane, she wasn't one to take things lying down. Kicking her leg over his and shifting her weight, she pulled him down onto his back and straddled him once more. The thin lace of her underwear and the thin fabric of his boxers were the flimsiest of barriers as their most private areas made close contact for the first time. The shiver of anticipation was palpable as Lois ground herself against Clark's increasingly rigid cock, marvelling at the length. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as her mind raced with thoughts of having that impressive length buried deep within her. Just the very idea was getting her wet.

Clark suddenly sat back up, face to face with Lois and with his tongue demanding entry. She obliged instantly, rolling her tongue beneath his and sucking it in deeper. Clark's eyes widened as he realised that if she could get him so excited with just her tongue, what else could she put it to good use for? Lois released his tongue, gripping his lower lip in hers and softly pulling away, all the while maintaining full eye contact. Was there no end to how hot she could be?

Clark moved his hands behind her back, fumbling to unclasp her bra. That brought a chuckle out of Lois.

"Not an expert, huh?"

"I'm a fast learner," he replied, finally unclasping and gently pulling her bra off. He was now face to face with the most amazing breasts he was ever likely to see. They were large, round and incredibly supple. Without further ado, he leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the nub and sucking it in before letting go. That brought a moan from deep within Lois as she ran her fingers though his hair to hold him there. Her nipples were fully erect within seconds and her pussy was on fire.

As Clark continued to focus his tongue on Lois' nipples, his hands lazily roamed down to her ass. As he squeezed her ass cheeks and made her grind against him once more, his finger slipped inside her panty line and rubbed against the outer lip of her pussy.

Lois gasped loudly. "Oh God yes!"

Taking confidence from his feat of daring, he stroked right along the edge of her pussy lips, feeling the intense heat and moistness within. Using his index finger to pull her panties aside, he slid his thumb and index finger to trail in between her damp folds, carefully teasing her apart. Lois responded with feverish kisses along Clark's neck as he slowly pushed first his index and then his middle finger inside her. The feeling was overwhelming as she bucked against his fingers, the muscles inside pulling them in even further. When the tips of his fingers rubbed against the soft fleshy pad known as the g-spot, it triggered a spasm that sent a signal to Lois' brain that no matter what, she needed him to finish her off. Nobody had ever touched her so sensually and she declared in her mind right now that nobody else ever will.

"Clark, wait!" she breathed, shuffling back to rest on his knees, causing his fingers to slip out of her core. They were shiny with her juices.

She pushed him in the chest, making him fall back onto the bed. Taking a firm grip of the waistband of his boxers, she glanced at him naughtily while biting her lower lip and then pulled them down and off. She could now see how hard he was. His length was impressive enough but the girth was otherworldly. He was just so thick, and she had to wonder why he always appeared embarrassed and ashamed when it came to sex. He had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.

Lois was not one for blowjobs. Her sex life had been non-existent ever since arriving in Smallville, never reaching third base with anyone, not even Oliver. Her only experience of oral sex had been with an old high school boyfriend whose name she'd rather forget. He had convinced her to give him a blowjob and though she obliged, she found the whole thing disgusting as he thrust against her face with a vigour that was both uncomfortable and humiliating. He wasn't her boyfriend for long after that. Right now though, she felt that Clark would be both appreciative and gentle. Also, she just had to know if it could be better than her previous experience. Kneeling on the bed, she reached out and grabbed him, feeling the rigidity for real.

Clark sank into the covers as Lois began to stroke him. He couldn't believe that Lois was the one making him feel so _so_ good. And that was just with her hands. When he felt her tongue sweep over his tip and her hot breath tickle his nerve endings, he bucked his hips involuntarily. Then when her mouth engulfed him with its warmth and wetness, he was in a state of nirvana. The stresses of his life as a newspaper reporter by day and the Blur by night flew away. He was living in the moment.

From his reclined position, he looked down to see half his length inside Lois' mouth, her saliva soaking it deliciously. She was to one side of him, her hair plunging down and tickling his thighs and balls as she sucked away. He was enjoying the view but didn't want to come too soon. She had a firm grip on his cock and the other with being used to prop herself up as she knelt down. It was then that he had an idea of the sort that would never normally occur to him.

He canted forward just enough to position Lois astride him, her ass directly in front of his face. She stopped sucking for a second to look at her new position and she knew immediately what was about to happen. This was getting better and better! Clark slowly removed her underwear so she was now as naked as he was, and now he was inches away from her promised land. Her folds were engorged and glistening, and he caught the aroma in the air. It was something uniquely Lois and faintly reminiscent of vanilla. _Who knew Lois could be sweet vanilla AND wild cherry!_

With a firm grip on her ass, he lowered her pussy onto his mouth, his tongue snaking out to get its first taste of the soft moist flesh. The contact made Lois writhe and spread herself wider, allowing his tongue to part her folds. It also made her mouth swallow another inch and he could feel her tongue caressing its way along his length inside her mouth. This, by a very long way, was the hottest thing he had ever done in his life. Using the tips of his fingers to prise her apart, he dipped his tongue into the opening and traced the length of her folds until the tip of his tongue made contact with her clit. Pulling it into his mouth and sucking on the sweet flesh caused Lois to pant wildly and release him from between her lips. The cool air around the tip of his cock immediately made it feel neglected.

Lois was panting repeatedly, uttering something garbled and incomprehensible and squirming as the sweat built on her brow.

When she felt her inner folds being tasted, her body reacted by clamping her thighs around Clark's face and spreading her pussy even more, trying to get his tongue as deep inside her as it could go. She had been eaten out before, but that was during a drunken fling with a fairly handsome member of a biker gang, also during her high school days. His bristly beard was scratching her inner thighs and he went at it like a dog at a water bowl. It didn't bring her off and she beat a hasty retreat, making her excuses and scarpering. With Clark though, it felt like his tongue was saying hello to each and every nerve ending down there. She was close to delirious.

Clark was enjoying the intimacy and he loved the taste which reminded him of the vanilla frosting on cupcakes - sweet, exotic and moreish. So when Lois shifted herself away from his face all of a sudden, he was almost disappointed. It had been just a few minutes but he was now partial to the sweet nectar Lois was serving up. _She tastes of heaven!_

Still, the main event would be worth it. Nothing in his dreams about Lois could compare to what they were doing for real. As if she'd read his mind, Lois climbed off and turned herself around.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Clark, I need this. You need this. Now do me. Please!" she begged insistently, lining herself up so he was pointing at her entrance. Taking hold of his length, she guided it up and in, tilting her head back, gasping and closing her eyes as she felt that impressive length and girth penetrate her very essence. Pain, pleasure, perfection.

Clark thrust upwards the moment he felt the heat, the wetness and above all, the tightness deep inside. Lois leaned forward again, her lips seeking his like a guided missile. This was the most intense kiss of them all as Lois rocked her hips to take inch after inch that Clark ploughed into her. A few short seconds later, he was buried to the hilt. She whimpered as the pain of being parted so fully momentarily washed away any sense of pleasure.

"Are you OK?" asked Clark, a little concerned.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Just...don't stop!"

And so it went on as time stood still for them. Alternating between gentleness and pure animalistic rutting. Time standing still. Taking turns to dominate and cede. Time standing still. Never once breaking contact be it their erogenous zones, skin contact or lips. Time standing still. Positions changing as their love making ebbed and flowed. Time standing still. Building towards blissful satisfaction. Time standing still.

"Please! I'm so close!" Lois gasped into Clark's shoulder, her hot breath mingling with the sweat.

Bucking even harder against him, she could feel the heat building up within her walls as they massaged Clark's full length. His balls were pressing against her as he continued to piston in and out.

Clark was close to completion too. He looked down at her sweat-glistened skin, her flushed face and her kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was fully open as she panted and moaned. That sight alone made him want to cum immediately. She had never been more beautiful than she was at this very moment - no mean feat. Ever the gentleman, he couldn't help but let her know though just in case she was expecting him to pull out. He was perfectly happy to cum wherever she wanted him to. The choice was hers.

"Lois, I'm gonna cum too. Where-?"

He never got to finish his sentence because Lois wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling him in as deep as he could go. She opened her eyes wide as the first proper orgasm hit her like a freight train. The muscles inside her pussy went into overdrive, clamping down on Clark's cock, begging it to release his climax. She had never gone this far with anybody but with Clark, it felt right. It was exhilarating and she never wanted it to end. She could stay locked like this forever. Nothing could generate a high like this.

"Claaaaaaaarrrrrrrrkk!" she finally screamed, biting into his shoulder as the tremor spread out from the epicentre out to every single nerve ending. The sheer force now had Clark's cock in a vice grip as he vied to continue plunging in and out, revelling in the delicious friction their movements generated.

That was enough for Clark. Hearing his name being called out in such a fashion plus the sensation travelling from his balls had him thrusting into Lois one last time with a guttural grunt of satisfaction - the tightness, the wetness and the extreme heat bringing about his own eruption as he emptied himself into her willing womb. Blast after blast for what was a matter of seconds but felt like minutes, not wanting to waste a drop. The wetness engulfed his cock with a mixture of their combined endeavours as his pumping ebbed away to become a gentle pressure. He collapsed on top of her, totally spent and breathing heavily.

A series of mini tremors ripped through Lois, leaving her mewling in ecstasy as she began the slow process of her own comedown. She had never climaxed with this intensity before, and a little voice inside her head would later ask if she would ever experience pleasure on this scale ever again. There wasn't a soul alive who could match what Clark could do to her, she was certain of that. She had visualised sex with him before but not like this. His touch, his scent and his taste were all somehow familiar, locked away in her subconscious but given to occasionally informing her conscious mind that they were in there somewhere. Her dreams had blurred with reality.

Finding some new reserves of energy, Clark lifted his face off Lois' neck and his chest off hers, for the first time observing Lois in post-coital bliss. Every few seconds, she was scrunching her brow as she succumbed to yet another series of fireworks igniting her core. Clark was still inside her and beginning to soften, but he could feel her walls still hungrily squeezing him for everything he had to give. Lois' face was completely flushed, with the blushing shade it lent her skin combining with the sheen of her sweat and the hair clinging to her forehead. She was breathing hard and it was a moment longer before she was finally able to look up and see the man of her dreams who had made them a reality. Her hazel eyes were a mixture of her usual devilish sparkle and the haze of her yet-to-subside orgasm. She was there but also not quite there. _Wow!_

Lois then uttered that very phrase in little more than an awestruck whisper. "Wow! That was...that was...that...Wow!"

Clark smiled, having found a new way to make Lois speechless. "Yeah!"

Lois blinked until her vision was back in focus - the blurred image giving way to the contented features of one Clark Kent. She smiled widely the same beaming grin that captivated him, and finally spoke. "You've been holding out on me, huh? That was out of this world!"

Clark grinned again, rolling his eyes at Lois still finding time to jokingly blame him for the fact this had taken so long to happen. He shifted his weight, easing his dwindling length out of her. He immediately felt like it was away from where it belonged, but said nothing. Instead, he glanced down to her lips and lowered his own to meet them. This kiss was soft and satisfactory as they sank into the pillow, and the sort to let Lois know that he had finally found what he never realised he had been searching for all these years. He had taken a chance and spun the roulette wheel earlier, and it had come up with the winning number. He was finally home.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
